


"Purr"fectly Himself

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Virgil is part cat and trying to keep the others from finding out





	"Purr"fectly Himself

Virgil had a secret he didn't want the others to know. The others knew only a few things about him. They knew his name and about his love for Disney and conspiracy theories. They even knew that he used to be a "dark side", but he had one tightly kept secret. "Dark sides" are darker and more animalistic sides of one's self, so it was only natural that they had animalistic features and behavioral tendencies. Deceit was obviously part snake, and Laziness was part sloth, and Rage was… well, no one knows what rage was and everyone was kinda afraid to ask. Virgil on the other hand was part domestic cat. He had black cat ears that he hid under his hood and a cat tail he would tuck into one of his pant legs. Those parts were pretty easy to hide, but his catlike behaviors were harder to hide. Every time Logan gives a presentation on any topic (because presentations get his point across clearly and concisely with little room for debate) he uses a laser pointer to point out important details. Virgil's every instinct tells him he must catch the red dot, but he has to keep himself from leaping out of his chair and drawing attention to himself. Most of the time he will give up trying to argue with Logan and concede if only to get him to stop using the damned laser pointer. Then there was earlier that day, where Roman was so distracted he dropped a plate. The noise was so loud it scared him to the point where he jumped faster and more agilely than humanly possible to the nearest “safe zone”. The bad part was his “safe zone” happened to be on top of the refrigerator where he was then stuck for the next hour. He was stuck there for so long because Roman couldn't stop laughing at Virgil jumping on to the fridge, then once Virgil told him he was stuck that sent him into another laughing fit. After forty five minutes of laughing at Virgil and five minutes of cleaning broken glass, he went and got Patton and Logan to help get him down. He could tell Patton was trying not to laugh at him, so he told him to go ahead and laugh because Roman already had. Pattons giggles were far better than Roman's mocking laughter. The actually made him smile. He was a little bit shaken once he got down but was otherwise fine. He decided after that that he would take the rest of the day off in his room so he went to his room forgetting to lock the door. He had just taken off his hood and untucked his tail, when Patton walked in. He didn't even notice until he heard a loud squeal behind him. He turned around and saw Patton standing there with a huge smile on his face. “OMG! you are so cute, you're like a adorable anxious kitten! I have to tell Logan and Roman!” He said excitedly rushing out of the room to spread his secret. Virgil tried to tell him not to but he had already left. He locked his door and tucked away his tail and ears. He went over to his bed and flopped down on to it. Then he did what he did best he worried. He worried about what Roman and Logan would say, what they would think, and mostly what they would do. Roman had always hated Deceits snake traits, what if he starts to hate him again. Logan might try to experiment on him. What if they kick him out, so he has to live with the dark sides again. He shuddered at the thought. His worrying was interrupted by a knock on his door. He cautiously opened the door and there was Roman, Logan, and a sheepish looking Patton. “Patton has informed us that you seem to possess animal traits in particular that of a domestic feline, is this true?” Logan inquired. Virgil nodded tears welling in his eyes at the rejection he thought he was about to face, but the rejection never came. He looked up and saw three curious sides eagerly waiting for him to tell them more. He took off his hood and heard Roman gasp. Roman ogled his ears to the point where it made Virgil slightly uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat to ease some tension. Roman blurted out, “Can I pet you?!” Roman covered his mouth embarrassed by his own question. Virgil blushed but nodded in answer. Roman slowly reach forward and started petting his ears. Virgil blushed but leaned into the touch making a soft purring sound in the back of his throat. Patton could help himself and let out a squeal at how cute his anxious son was. After Roman stopped petting him, Logan started to ask him a bunch of questions about being part cat. Virgil answered as best as he could before he got tired. He could barely stay awake and soon fell asleep on his bed cuddled up with the others feeling more loved than ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Purrfectly Virgil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060657) by [DeceitMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitMe/pseuds/DeceitMe)




End file.
